The Artificial Gem
by kyle115
Summary: Homeworld gems knew that they were important they always thought they were important so in order to save soldiers The group that put kindergartens on earth also kidnapped some humans and experiment on them with minerals to make them into super soliders. All experiments were presumed to have failed, until amethysts and pearls fight woke up a successful test subject


As the fight Continued Steven came running towards them.

" You guys, stop it!

Amethyst in response, tosses her whip at Steven, which wraps around his legs and causes him to fall.

" stay out of this Steven! Pearl jumps towards Amethyst and Amethyst tries to hit her with her whip. Pearl dodges each swing and kicks Amethyst away.

" Amethyst, stop this! You can't beat me.

Amethyst breathes heavily and growls before she speaks.

" I... don't... CARE! Amethyst then summons two whips and wraps the ends of both around Pearl's spear.

" I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!

Amethyst then sends a violet beams of energy down the whips, which cause a huge explosion that slams Pearl against the Injector. Pearl lays on the ground and whimpers as Amethyst speaks with tears going down her face.

"I never asked for it to be this way. I never asked to be made!

Pearl stares in shock at this, and puts a hand up to her mouth as she speaks.

"Amethyst...Steven however, stands in front of Pearl, holding his arms out with tears on his eyes.

"Amethyst, please, no more! I know you're upset, but, I can't bear to watch you two hurt each other. They all gasp upon hearing a creaking and rattling, and look up to see the Injector about to collapse on all three of them. Steven summons his bubble, which only manages to cover Pearl and himself.

" Amethyst! Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst! Amethyst begins to run and there's a crashing noise as the machine finally smashes down, assuming that it fell onto Amethyst. Steven gasps and makes bubble disappear while crying and running towards where he last saw her

"Ame-thy-st! Where are you?! Steven then pushes aside rubble to clear the entrance of hole .

" Amethyst!Amethyst is then seen curled up deep in her hole.

" Go away. I'm bad, and you shouldn't be around frowns and shakes his head.

" What? That's ridiculous. Look, I don't know what any of this really means, but frowns at this and rolls her eyes.

" Yeah, you don't. 'Cause if you did, you wouldn't be talking to turns, with his head peeping out of the hole.

"Pearl, get in here. You got to help hesitated at this and stammered.

" But-Steven however persisted as he waved his arm.

" You have to talk to her.

Pearl slides in next to Amethyst.

" Amethyst... Amethyst, I had no idea you've been upset about this. Amethyst turns and glares as she waves her hand.

" What?! You had no idea!? This is, like, my entire existence! You want to pretend that none of this ever happened! You think I'm just a big mistake!Pearl gasps and shakes her head.

" No, no. Amethyst, you're not the mistake. You're just the byproduct of a... *blushes* big mistake. No, that's not- I... I just never thought of this as you. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place. I-I'm sorry, Amethyst. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that. extends hand towards her, while Steven gasps and clears entryway as Amethyst and Pearl exit the hole. Amethyst looks at Pearl hesitantly for a few seconds before enveloping Pearl in a crushing hug. Pearl is taken aback, but returns the hug. All three of them walk hand in hand to the warp pad' at least until a body falls down out of a hole that just opened above them on the cliff side. Steven in respond turned around with the others and gasped as they looked upon the body of a Golden skinned gem, who had a strange Gold gem in his chest. Pearl gasped at this and drew her weapon to point it at the gem.

" we missed another one how did we miss another one oh what should we do! Amethyst frowned, and stepped in front of the unknown gem.

" now wait a minute pearl we should wait for him to wake up and see what he's like. As soon as amethyst said this the gem stirred and woke up laying a hand on his hand.

" ugh my head, how long was I in that cell- what I'm back on earth! As the gem looked around, he spotted the three staring at him and backed up in fear, before waving a hand over his gem covering himself in a golden suit of armor with a gold helmet, which had a black strip of metal running down the middle of it, two golden eyes, and there black slits where the mouth would be. Soon after this armor was done being made, a canon grew out of its arms.

" Your- your gems, aren't you? Why am I back on earth, where are the other humans, what what's going on. The three Gasped at the gems sentence and pearl stepped forward with a frown.

" humans? What humans were, friendly gems, like you, you even brought up your armor. The gem in question gasped as he looked at himself and turned his armor off with a wave of his hand.

" oh god they did it they succeeded the others must have- must have-. The supposed gem then broke down crying, surprising the three in front of him as he did. But while he cried, Steven timidly came over and hugged him.

" hey don't be sad what's wrong. The gem sniffles as he looked up and wiped his tears away.

" the bad gems , I- I think they called themselves the homeworld gems, kidnapped a group of humans to experiment on, it was my twentieth birthday six thousand years ago, and I was just a simple man. The home world gems captured hundreds of humans and were experimenting on us to make the perfect super solider, able to survive more grievous damage then a normal gem. They made me much smarter then I was, and the last thing I remember was getting this gold put into my chest and being named a successful mineral before being put into that hole as I lost consciousness. Whatever happened next stopped them from making more like me I guess , that means they killed the others, I'm all alone, no family no friends, I'm nobody now. Steven frowned at this before protesting.

" hey now that's not true we can be your friends. The now known mineral looked up at this in shock before frowning.

" little boy I don't know if I can be around gems just yet. Steven frowned at this, before nodding and smiling in acceptance.

" well Mr. If you ever want to come see us we live on the beach, I'm Steven that's pearl, and that's amethyst, garnets back at home for now but I hope you can meet her, I think we can all be great friends. The mineral smiled at Steven and hugged him before pulling back and standing up.

" thank you Steven my name is- hmm seems I have forgotten, just call me gold heart then okay? Steven nodded and smiled as he walked towards the warp pad with the other two gems.

" Okay mr. Gold have a nice day. As Steven, pearl, and amethyst left, Gold waved goodbye to them before frowning and sliding back down against the cave wall.

" oh god what am I going to do with my life. As gold tried to think, he was interrupted by the sound of something crawling across the rocks, and activated his armor.

" who's there come out or I'll shoot. In response to golds words, something silver and mechanical came out of the shadows revealing itself to be a silver spider like gem. Golds eyes widened at this, and he immediately opened fire on the gem spider. Golds shot impacted the gem spiders head but only did some damage as it hissed and shot a web at him out of its mouth. Gold gasped and rolled out of the way of the webbing, and pressed a button on his right arm, to activate his rocket boots, which allowed him to rise up into the air.

" Stupid spider I'm going to crush you under my boot if I get the chance . The spider in response roared at him and jumped at him, trying to eat him. This didn't work out for the spider to well, as gold punched it directly in the face sending it into the dirt. Gold then opened fire at the spiders face once again hoping to poof it.

" Why the hell won't you poof, you stubborn Gem. The spider gem roared in response, and this time shot its web around golds blaster stopping him from attacking it with ranged attacks. Gold cursed under his breath at this, and pressed a button on his arm, causing a blade to extend out of it.

" fine then you want to eat me eat this. Gold then flew forward, As the spider jumped up to meet him, and flew through its maw. This of course finally caused the spider to poof as gold went straight through it. Gold then sighed as he cut the webs from his arm, and Picked up the spiders gem before bubbling it in a light golden bubble.

" let's see my programming allows me to know all about this gem stuff so let's see if I can use that warp pad. Gold then Stepped on the warp pad, and thinked about the beach, before warping towards the nearest warp pad, which happened to be the gems place. Unfortunately, the experience wasn't good for gold and he immediately fainted as he arrived. When next he awoke he found the crystal gems standing over him, with garnet holding the gem he bubbled.

" care to explain why you had this gem, pearl and amethyst told me your story already and according to my future vision you weren't lying but I can't see anything about what your going to do. Gold coughed as he sat up, and Found him self wearing a white Uniform, with a gold heart Over his gem, and white jeans on his bottom half.

" that gem showed up shortly after Steven, pearl, and amethyst did, why am I in new clothes? Garnet shrugged and turned to Steven as he stepped forward.

" we don't know Steven just woke up and found you in the middle of the night down here. Gold nodded and smiled at them all.

" well thank you for taking care of me, I'll just take my leav-. But before he could go, Steven ran up and hugged his leg.

" no mr. Gold please don't go it's dangerous at the kindergarten. Gold sighed and got down on one knee to look at Steven.

" your right Steven but it's not up to me if I stay. Steven turned after gold said this and gave his caretakers puppy dog eyes as he stared up at them.

" can gold stay here please. Pearl looked uncertain about this idea, while in turn amethyst looked happy about, though the ultimate decision was up to garnet who merely nodded in response before walking towards her room.

" make yourself at home, sleep where you want. Steven cheered at this and hugged gold before running upstairs to bring him a pillow and a blanket. This left gold alone with Pearl and amethyst who he smiled at shyly.

" so thanks for letting me live here, I'm, happy to be here. Pearl smiled at this and nodded before gently laying a hand on his shoulder.

" we'll be here for you if you need us. Amethyst grinned and nodded as she Stepped in front of Pearl

" and I'm your go to girl if you want to talk about your captivity, I know what it's like to be trapped for a long time, they forgot about me. Gold smiled and nodded at the two, wishing them a goodnight as Steven brought him a pillow and a blanket.

" here you are mr. Gold sleep well. Gold chuckled at Steven and Ruffles his hair before laying down.

" I will you go get some sleep now Steven you look as tired as I am even if you are excited. Steven smiled at this and nodded as he went up the stairs.

" night mr gold.

Gold smiled at the restring Steven and laid back against the couch for a natural sleep. However this natural sleep wouldn't be a good one as gold was plagued by nightmares of gems hunting him down and killing him.


End file.
